


Iris

by WrittenByBlood



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenByBlood/pseuds/WrittenByBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can't love him. She can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iris

She can’t love him. She can’t. Because he’s scared and alone and so, so beautiful. And she can’t. So she doesn't. She doesn't love him when she’s terrified of the water and he sits on the beach with her the entire day.

Besides, someone had stepped on a jellyfish and been stung, so she had just been right about the sea and had saved them both.

She doesn't love him when she wants to see the moon as the sun eclipses it and waits up until four in the morning.

It doesn't matter that, maybe they should have gone to sleep, and woken up for the eclipse. It does matter that they fell asleep on the window seat at three thirty and had to catch it on youtube.

She doesn't love him when it’s the spring formal and her date stands her up so he borrows a friend’s spare suit and takes her.

She does love how he looks better than her date and Sawyer is left jaw agape on Christie’s arm.

She doesn't love him when he helps her fill out the police academy registration form her dad doesn't know about. And she definitely doesn't love him when he just hugs her after she rescinds it. She doesn't love him when he and her father get into a fight about his own college choices, (“I don’t need to go that far! There’s enough here!” “You deserve better Barry, damn it! They would want this for you!”) and the next morning he shuffles at the kitchen door, telling Joe he’d applied to every college from here to Starling.

He’d graduated a five year course in three years, anyway, so he had been able to complete quicker than if he had stayed somewhere closer.

Then the lightning. And she can’t sleep, for months, in a house that’s far too big for them. That feels empty in a way it hadn't even when all that was left of him inside it was his voice over an answering machine.

“I love you,” She whispers. Safe and sure that he can’t hear her. Even if she would give everything to tell him. “I love you, please, I love you,”

But he wakes up. And he needs to recover, and he’s been hurt, and she can’t love him. She can’t. He has to heal.

And besides.

Eddie.

She doesn't love him when he slips his mother's ring around her neck, forgetting she'd never told him how she thought a ring on a chain was closer to the heart, than a ring on a finger that only led to it.

She just hopes her bird beating heart is loud only to her.

 

Then he tells her he loves her. And she can't.


End file.
